


Il viaggio continua

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Season/Series 03, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il viaggio deve continuare, anche dopo la morte di Dean.<br/>Tra la terza e quarta stagione, scritta dal punto di vista di Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il viaggio continua

Dove ti porterà questa strada, Sam Winchester?  
Neanche tu lo sai, vero? Ti limiti a seguirla, tanto per te una vale l’altra. Hai perso le speranze di riportare indietro Dean, l’unica cosa che ti rimane è vendicarlo. Forse la morte di Lilith libererà tuo fratello dall’inferno o forse no. Per te non ha importanza, tu continui a premere l’acceleratore dell’Impala, ascoltando musica che Dean avrebbe odiato.  
Dove ti sta portando questa vita, Sam Winchester?  
Se possiamo chiamarla vita, ovviamente. Certo, mangi, bevi, scopi come qualsiasi essere umano di questa terra. Vai a caccia come il cacciatore che sei, anche se solo qualche anno fa tentavi di negare la tua vera natura. Però non stai vivendo; hai messo la tua esistenza in stand by in attesa di un evento. Un miracolo o una vendetta, poco importa cosa sarà, l’importante è il risultato. O riavere Dean o rispedire quella troia all’inferno dal quale proviene.  
Dove stai cercando di andare, Sam Winchester?  
Vorresti andare da lui, non è vero? Fermare la ruota alla quale è legato, farlo scendere e prenderne il posto. Lo fai per altruismo? Per amore nei confronti di tuo fratello, colui che si è sempre sacrificato per te, fino a dare la sua anima in cambio della tua? O lo fai per interpretare l’eroe, almeno una volta nella vita? Andiamo, lo so benissimo. Tu sei quello buono, quello indifeso, quello che tutti hanno protetto. Tu sei l’attore ideale per un ruolo da vittima. L’eroe no. Quello era tuo padre, il prode John, l’uomo di ferro che nascondeva così bene le sue emozioni. Quello era tuo fratello, il valoroso Dean, il perfetto soldato voluto da vostro padre. Tu non sarai mai l’eroe, però forse adesso che loro non ci sono più…  
Mi guardi con odio, mi ordini di tacere. Ti ho offeso con queste bugie? Oppure ho appena toccato un tasto dolente?  
Non temere, Sammy, non ti giudico. Come potrei farlo, io che sono un demone? Lascia solo che io, Ruby, ti stia accanto. I motivi per cui fai una cosa non mi interessano; per me conta solo il risultato finale. Quel giorno avrò quello che mi spetta, il giusto pagamento per averti salvato.


End file.
